The protection of electronic components within a modular assembly is commonly carried out by attaching a flexible polyimide film to a relatively thin metal plate. A plurality of electronic components are mounted on the polyimide film and connected to conductive circuit patterns overlying the polyimide film. Once the electronic components are mounted, the metal plate is bent about a mandrel and mated with an endosure device to form a protective enclosure for the electronic devices. In one such electronic module assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,326 to Meny, et al. and assigned to the assignee of record herein, a module enclosure meets with the base plate to form an internal cavity enclosing circuit components mounted to the polyimide flex film.
A substantial improvement in the quality and protection characteristics of electronic module assemblies has been realized by the mating of a bendable base plate with an enclosure device. The enclosure device functions to strengthen the overall structure of the completed assembly. Furthermore, the enclosure device acts as a mandrel about which the base plate can be bent. The enclosure device is not removed after the bending operation and becomes an integral portion of the overall structure. This eliminates any possibility of damage to the components on the flex film that could result during a removal of the mandrel.
In addition to providing an integral component of the overall structure, the enclosure device also provides a surface for sealing the base plate. The sealant material can be applied to the base plate prior to the bending operation to improve the manufacturability of the electronic control module. In view of the foregoing advantages realized by coupling a closure device with a bendable base plate, further development is desirable to obtain maximum utilization of the protective enclosure and to reduce the overall size of an engine control module.